Peer to Peer (P2P) wireless connections, such as Wi-Fi® Direct, allow two devices to communicate with each other without requiring coordination or even existence of a wireless network infrastructure. In some networks, this type of P2P communication may be a security hazard. One of the peer devices may be a valid client on a wireless infrastructure network, and may be configured as a packet forwarder (e.g., bridge or router). The Wi-Fi Direct specification refers to packet forwarding between the Wi-Fi Direct connection and the wireless infrastructure as a “cross connection.” The Wi-Fi Direct specification includes a mechanism by which the wireless infrastructure may forbid cross connection, but strict implementation of this feature is not predictable. For example, the peer device may alternate between a secure infrastructure connection and a P2P connection, fully compliant with a restriction on the cross connection feature, while still functionally allowing packet forwarding.